sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Page-Pagter
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, television producer | alias = Scott Page | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnicity = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Ai Yori Aoshi as Professor Itsuki Power Rangers: Turbo as Porto The Twelve Kingdoms as Kouya | agent = }} Scott Page-Pagter (born June 13, 1969) is an American voice actor and television producer known for his work in producing over 300 episodes of the Power Rangers series, starting with season 4. Biography He was an ADR director, engineer and writer from the beginning, and then becoming a supervising producer on the long-running Power Rangers series from its third season of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.A Hog Day Afternoon Part II and A Zeo Beginning Part I He was eventually promoted to co-producer in its sixth season, in Space, and continued his work on the series until the 10th season, Wild Force concluded. In that 7-year tenure he provided voice-work for various characters throughout these series. Though he is probably best known as the voice of the villain Porto in Power Rangers: Turbo (1997), he was also responsible for the voices of early monsters like Oysterizer, Pirantishead, Face Stealer, and later monsters like Steelon from Wild Force's Forever Red episode among others. He also produced VR Troopers, Masked Rider and Big Bad Beetleborgs, voicing monsters in each of them. He helped to make The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog while he was in Ireland and is an avid composer, writing for many TV shows including Modern Marvels and The World's Greatest Magic series. He has also been an ADR Director for various anime shows including Daigunder and Tenchi. He has produced and directed live action pilots and is currently a Producer at Mattel in charge of voice casting and direction for product and a composer. Controversy In 2010, Pagter came under criticism when former Blue Ranger David Yost came out about his homosexuality in an interview with No Pink Spandex. He stated the reason he left Power Rangers was due to continued and escalating homophobic harassment on set by the production crew, as well as thoughts of suicide due to the harassment. Thereafter, Pagter immediately responded through TMZ that Yost left over a bonus to his pay that ceased when two other actors with the same bonus quit the series, and that no one - including any of the cast members - got along with him because he was a "pain in the ass." Pagter did not elaborate on the identities of the other two actors with bonuses, why Yost was hard to work with or dispute any of Yost's claims outside reasons for leaving the show. Saban Entertainment did not release an official statement. Filmography Voice artist * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (1994-1995, TV Series, 14 episodes) - Peckster / Oysterizer / Pirantishead / Plague Patrol #1 / Face Stealer (voice) * Masked Rider (1996, TV Series, 1 episode) - Robosect (voice) * V.R. Troopers (1994-1996, TV Series, 12 episodes) - Renegade / The Blade / Snowbot / Fistbot (1st Voice) / Venobot / Bugbot / Forkoid (voice) * Power Rangers Zeo (1996, TV Series, 1 episode) - Fortissimodo (voice, uncredited) * Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996-1997, TV Series, 33 episodes) - Wolfgang (voice) * Power Rangers Turbo (1997, TV Series, 45 episodes) - Porto (voice) * The Twelve Kingdoms (2002, TV Series) - Kouya (English version, voice) * Power Rangers Wild Force (2002, TV Series, 1 episode) - Steelon (voice) * Ai Yori Aoshi ~ Enishi (2003, TV Series, 1 episode) - Professor Itsuki (voice) * Barbie as the Island Princess (2007) - Nat (voice) * Adventures in Voice Acting (2008) - Himself Producer * V.R. Troopers (1994) * Masked Rider (1995) * Power Rangers Zeo (1996) * Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996) * Power Rangers Turbo (1997) * Beetleborgs Metallix (1997) * Power Rangers in Space (43 episodes, 1998) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (45 episodes, 1999) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) * Power Rangers Time Force (2001) * Power Rangers Wild Force (40 episodes, 2002) Composer * Bonnie & Clyde: The True Story (1992) (TV) * Biography (3 episodes, 1996) * Digital Cinema Solutions (2003) (V) * Modern Marvels (50 episodes, 1995-2001) * The World's Greatest Magic 1, 2, 3 * Biography (3 episodes) Sound effects * Grimm Masterpiece Theatre (1987) * The Amazing Children] (1989) * C.O.P.S. (34 episodes, 1988-1989) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (65 episodes, 1989) * The Chipmunks (39 episodes, 1988-1990) * Video Power (1990) * Kid 'n' Play (1990) * Heidi (1991) * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid (1991) * Space Cats (1991) * Camp Candy (1 episode, 1992) * Prey of the Chameleon (1992) * X-Men (2 episodes, 1992) * King Cobra (1999) * James Brown: Live from the House of Blues (2000) Voice director * Teknoman (1992) * Mon Colle Knights (2001) * Daigunder (2002) * Barbie in 'A Christmas Carol' (2008) References External links * Category:Living people Category:1969 births Category:American male voice actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American television producers